opiafandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion
TALK AND WORDS. L: A'ight, this is a thing. Well... think you or parky could fill out the lore for the last two races? I don't want to have written it all 'cos that's kind of against the point of collaboration! I might start detailing their homelands, though. Writing things about them makes their homes feel more fleshed-out. D: I'd be happy to. I'll leave the mole-people to Parky since that seems to be his thing and he had more ideas that me as far as they were concerned. One thing about the Harikos is the geography side of things. I thought they were on a seperate island that was formally desert but became grassland? That could be me completly mishearing things though, which is probably the more likely possibility. I'll admit to not being too hot on the name (although I think Yute sounds like it fits that race perfectly). I was dicking about with notes and stuff which I'll just dump below. Nanami - seven seas Chalis Mercury filia/filius - daughter/son lis (blessed child) - those who follow the old ways of the Lis, refusing to abandon the ways of their ancestors O' blessed child of lis M'filia to the temple of the waves you shall return to purity If you see something there you like, swell. If not, we could always sit and work it out tomorrow. You can probably tell that's the race I'm most interested in expanding though. I think I'll start detailing schools of magic as well later on. Tnetennba 16:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) L: Well, Harikos is both singular and plural, pronounced as "hah-ree-koss"- I sort of liked it because it sounds Greek, and their water-centric nature is very similar. I'm pretty sure their land used to be grassland, and then became desert which is why they're pushed to live right next to the sea, no? That language and lore is definitely a keeper though. I'm working on a preliminary map based on the one we drew the other day, so as to try and place where these things are, though I won't 'til tomorrow. D: I do like the name, it just sounds more hard and rough than I pictured the race, which seems in contrast with their pacifist nature. I do like the idea of the Greek element though, which does suit them very nicely. Can't stop singing "SHE TASTES LIKE BACON" though, since it's vaguely/not-at-all similar sounding. See I thought it was the other way round, and that they lived in the marble city before its destruction due to the lowering sea levels, which then led to some leaving to inhabit other areas of the land which had been rejuvinated by tending to it over many years. The destruction of the city led to the fragmentation of the population as well as pockets abandoning religion. We can work all this out tomorrow though. I'll leave the last race page until tomorrow as well so we can hammer out all the basic details for them. Seems easier than making one tonight which then gets completely changed tomorrow, since I don't think we had too detailed a background for that race yet? I'll bugger about with magic and that tonight, and try my hardest not to post anymore Katawa Shoujo images... No promises though. Tnetennba 17:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) L: A'ight, how about we each take a handful of the races and then we flesh them out/potentially make concept art etc? That way, we're each responsible for a handful rather than just one race. We currently have eight playable races, and so we could divide them however we want. Personally, i'll take the clockwork guys and perhaps the goblin-kitsunes; you guys can pick what you want then we'll divide the remainder. D: Sounds lovely. I'll take Harikos and Homo Sapiens if that's all good, since I think there's a fair amount I could with both of those. If we each work on getting 2 to a respectable level then we can just see who fancies doing what's left the most, or if anyone has a strong idea of the direction those races should take. Tnetennba 19:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you delete this page http://opia.wikia.com/wiki/Classes Mr Admin? I looked into doing it but apparantly you need to be all administrative and special. We've got the catagory page which covers everything and acts as a good hub so it's just a dead page really. Tnetennba 20:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) L: Sweet, that's that page gone. I'll get working on this shit now then, I guess. D: Catherine and work combined means I've done bugger all for this the last few days. I'll be free tomorrow from 10 and don't wanna hang about too long in Dundee, but I could stay for a good while if you're free. If not then I'll have a few hours on wednesday to play with. Whatever works for you guys. Tnetennba 21:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC)